misery
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Mariposas, corazones y lluvia de verano. Grimmjow/Orihime. Escena perdida de statu Quo.


**note.** me gustan los bichos.

.para todos aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de saber "que pasó" antes de que caminaran hacia el fin del camino.

Y para los que creen que se merecen leer algo que se sale de lo que debería haber sido, y no fue por un capricho desdeñoso y distante del destino.

.misery.

.No estaba hecho para amar.

* * *

.

.

Hacía frío, y Orihime Inoue zapateaba con suavidad sobre el suelo del rellano, temerosa de despertar las pequeñas chinches doradas y verdes ocultas tras las tablas de madera del suelo. Se arrebujaba dentro de su propia tibieza, sintiendo que poco a poco el aire gélido del pasillo, mordiéndola con sus dientecillos afilados como esquirlas de cristal le arrebataba a cada batir de alas.

Sí.

De las alas irisadas en púrpura y bermellón dentro de la insulsa caja de zapatos, blanda y ocultando mayores placeres y virtudes de los que se podrían imaginar a primera vista. La manos blancas y suaves de Orihime aferraban con poca disimulada ansiedad le fuente de orgullo y sacrificios que había empleado para llegar a ese punto. Sí, aquel que estaba oculto en falsos saludos apresurados y gotas de helado de limón en camisetas blanqueadas por el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y, un sujeto que no era el que buscaba se presentaba con una camisa llena de desgarrones. Olía a cuero viejo y a palabras afiladas. La miraba como si fuera un espejismo, mientras las pupilas oscuras y titilantes desfilaban por su figura hasta dar con su pelo, naranja y brillante. Aquel hombre alto y pelirrojo que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa insulsa en la cara se llevó un botellín de cerveza a los labios.

-¿Quién es, Edrad?

No hubo contestación, el grandote en la puerta le hizo un gesto a Orihime, que avanzó a pasitos cortos, temiendo que el cielo se le cayera encima, o que el suelo se quebrara, pues la culpa pegajosa que acarreaba la carcomía por dentro, la torturaba, su respiración era un amago, y cuando se quedó quieta ante todos los presentes, solo veía tres motas azules bailoteando en las tinieblas. El aire del pequeño salón de estar estaba impregnado en estupefacientes, las arañas del techo, rojas como cerezas, clavaban su vista tridimensional en el cabello naranja de Orihime. Querían tocarla. Tocarla. Tocarla.

Crack.

-¿Querías algo Orihime-chan? –ése era Ylfort, el chico que se sentaba a su lado en la clase de "Sentimientos". Orihime pensó que era como un insecto palo. Alto, muy alto. Altísimo, casi podía respirar nubes.

-No…bu-bueno, venía a traerle a Grimmjow la mariposa de esa vez y... ¡uh! No sé. Me apetecía respirar un poco de aire feliz. Vosotros siempre parecéis felices después de salir de aquí –dio un breve traspiés.

Grimmjow permanecía estático, a su lado, una chica menuda, con pecas en la nariz y cabello castaños clavaba sus ojos en Orihime, evaluándola.

Pero Orihime no veía nada.

Solo sintió un poco de alivio cuando Grimmjow avanzó dos pasos y la agarró por el hombro. Con suavidad, como si estuviera quitándose una pluma suelta en un jersey de lana, o tal vez, acariciando una mariposa.

Luego entraron en una habitación tan oscura como la boca de cientos de lobos hambrientos que buscan una tierna ilusión a la que aferrarse. Pero a Orihime no le gustan los lobos, no, ella siente que le gustaría más que una araña la guardase en una de esas preciosas crisálidas de seda y la dejara marchitarse en silencio pero…

.No todo es cómo quieres que sea (Orihime se ondula y se pliega sobre sí misma)

Grimmjow la miraba entre rasguños de promesas y pupilas inadaptadas a la penumbra, el calor le picaba la piel y notaba el corazón denso y pesado bajo los huesos del pecho. Parecía que le estaba gritando cientos de cosas desagradables, pero él las ignoraba porque…

(Grimmjow no está hecho para querer)

Lo sabía a la perfección y aun así se empeñaba en querer parecerse a ese desconocido de manos polvorientas, que parece haberle robado la vida a ella solo soplándola sobre los párpados caídos.

Fue en ese instante cuando Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que los nudillos de Orihime estaban más pálidos que de costumbre, cómo si hubiera estado apretando demasiado las manos. Su ropa estaba descolocada y su pelo, como oro en madejas finas, era un desastre teñido de matices brillantes. Parecía que una manada de langostas hubiera hecho su nido ahí, justo al lado de las orejas de ella, para así poder escuchar las melodías huecas que surgían de su cerebro. Un miserere para el alma, un clamor entrecortado. Grimmjow sabía que pronto comenzaría a llover. Lo sentía en los huesos y...  
. .drop.  
La lluvia venía de dentro de ella. Un gusano grande y viscoso le apretó en el hueco bajo los pulmones, haciéndolo crujir de manera húmeda.  
(Él no está hecho para querer).

—Grimmjow, te he traído las mariposas… ¡Perdón! —se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente, un gesto que a él le calló sobre todas las palabras del mundo—, es decir, yo quería traerte los bonitos gusanitos verdes de la otra vez, pero alguien que quiero se ha ido de viaje y creí que si venía a verte me rompería en mil pedazos y claro…

Se silenció con la voz rota por un crujido desgarrador, Grimmjow se quedó quieto hasta que el mundo pareció recuperarse del embate y una pequeña mota de polvo rojo cómo la sangre le apretó con fuerza sobre el ombligo. Por eso se lanzó a abrazarla, la caja se resbaló como un suspiro hasta el suelo y antes de darse cuenta, el revoloteo de las alas de las dos mariposas púrpuras le acariciaban las mejillas.

—No importa —lo dice sobre su pelo, quieto y rígido y tan blando por dentro cómo un ramillete de algodón.

(Craaaakkkkkj)

Es su corazón gritando de dolor.

Orihime le estrechó por la cintura cómo si todo aquello en realidad estuviera permitido, pero no lo estaba, no, claro que no lo estaba, porque ella no tiene nada que perder y él no puede quererla tan cerca.

Bom.

El zumbido le susurraba en las orejas que debía soltarla, que le dolía hasta la última célula del cuerpo y que esas mariposas tan etéreas le están masajeando los huesos desde una distancia que le produjo escalofríos emocionales.

(Grimmjow está caliente, y no puede quererla tan cerca)

Ella sonría a medias y se hundía dentro de la camiseta, que le recordó a helados de limón, polvo, infancia y amargura condensada en posos dulces y vaporosos. No supo que lo que hacía pudo destrozarla hasta que no fuera más que un rescoldo de ceniza hirsuta, pero lo ignora, porque Orihime estaba demasiado perdida dentro de otros cuerpos que no le pertenecían cómo para ser capaz de encontrarse.

—Grimmjow —su nombre le cortó los labios al salir—, hueles blando y pareces duro cómo un caparazón de escarabajo.

—Orihime —lo dejó escapar antes de inclinarse y beberse sus labios como si fueran ambrosía mezclada con sangre y vicisitudes demasiado aplastantes como para ser analizadas. Ella permaneció pasiva y titubeó cuando las lenguas se acariciaron superficialmente. _Toctoctoc_. Ella le llevaba demasiada ventaja, la tocaba despacio cuando se dio cuenta de que tras el esternón no había más que una melodía de latidos huecos y lejanos.

Orihime… (Había perdido los grillos de su corazón)

_. .drop._

Volvía a llover y cuando Grimmjow se separó de ella con la saliva aún dulce y caliente en sus labios, las mariposas la estaban acariciando la cara, con las patas a medio camino entre el pelo y las mejillas, con sus pequeñas trompas rizadas bebiendo las lágrimas que resbalaban rojas cómo la sangre.

Los insectos se habían comido su interior, por eso al moverse le crujían los codos y su pelo naranja y dorado resplandecía cómo si fuera un sueño de verano de algún loco enamorado pero….

—Las mariposas están dándome las gracias por intentar darte un beso —torció la cabeza con gestos gráciles y supo que andaba muy lejos de alcanzarla. Estaba sola y perdida en neblina.

Orihime le besó en la clavícula, porque no llegaba más lejos sin tener que ponerse de puntas y decidieron que todo era más platónico de lo que jamás querrían creer.

Grimmjow la miraba turbado.

—El amor es veneno para las mariposas —no hacía falta esclarecer todo aquello, simplemente respiraron y Orihime hipó hasta que fue demasiado tarde para abandonar la habitación con dignidad. Lloró y llovió otro rato hasta que las bocas les supieron saladas y amargas.

—Adiós, Grimmjow —le sonrió de nuevo por dentro de la boca, para que su sonrisa no la delatara de que en realidad todo aquello la rebasaba. Quería gritar, romper algo y que Rukia le dijera que era normal querer amar a alguien que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para mantener los fantasmas del olvido detrás del telón era obvio, pero…

Grimmjow palpitaba cómo un corazón roto que en realidad solo tiene unas fisuras, aun así siente que le duele como el infierno y que el aliento se le queda condensado a bocanadas gélidas bajo la piel. Nunca supo de un veneno tan dulce, por eso se dio cuenta de que sonreírla de vuelta era lo mejor que jamás podría imaginar, le hizo una mueca algo salvaje, pero ella lo vió todo cómo en un negativo de fotografía, el ojo derecho se le llenó de purpurina plateada y azul cuando la puerta dejó entrever un remalzo de luz oscura sobre el suelo lleno de susurros.

Y es que al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía corazón y él lo escondía demasiado lejos de cualquiera que pudiera atreverse a mirarlo.

_**tictac. Dropdrop.**_

El tiempo pasaba y la lluvia le caía como una capa húmeda en el estómago.

(No está hecho para dejar de quererla)

.

* * *

**The end..**


End file.
